Under the desk
by DreamRain-Letters
Summary: Ed decides to something sexy for his Colonel. Is that all of it or does does he want to make it show too? -One-Shot Lemon.


Roy sat in his office after another long day of doing paperwork. It was only three o'clock and he still had three more hours of work. God… he wanted to go home. He picked up a folder with a bored expression and opened it. Sighing he picked up his pen and began to read through it. He jumped when he heard the door being thrown opened and it smacked loudly against the wall.

He looked up to a certain blonde haired alchemist making his way to his couch. He shook his head and continued through his paperwork.

"Hello Fullmetal…" he grumbled.

Ed threw his legs up on the glass table and locked his fingers behind his neck.

"Have you ever heard of something called manners Fullmetal?" Roy asked after a few minutes. He signed some papers and put in the 'done' pile.

Edward snorted and got up. He walked over to the colonel's desk and stood there. Roy didn't look up. He just ignored the man and continued his work.

"You almost done with your paperwork?" Ed asked.

Roy rolled his eyes and gestured to the alarming amount of undone paperwork on his desk.

"Guess I better stay and make sure you get it done then…" Ed shrugged. Roy ignored him and continued opening his next folder.

A few moments latter Ed smirked and crawled onto Roy's desk. It was a large desk and Ed sat on the corner of it legs crossed. He wasn't directly in front of him, and he wasn't on any paperwork but it still caused him to freeze.

"What…are you doing?" Roy asked dropping his pen. Ed looked up at him innocently. "Nothing. I'm just bored." He said smirking. He looked back to the gadgets he was now playing with. Roy didn't buy it one bit. There was something else in those eyes. He felt a little guarded and a bit uneasy knowing the alchemist was planning something.

"And why are you sitting on my desk?" he asked annoyed sighing and rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands. He was not in the mood for this.

"Because I want to colonel. If I'm not bothering you why do you give a shit?" he asked. "Anyway," he said looking away. "You should probably continue to work. I'm actually only in here because Hawkeye asked me to make sure you get your paperwork done." He added.

Roy studied him for a moment before he decided it was probably likely. Nothing stressed him out more than Fullmetal, and she probably knew he'd finish faster if that meant getting the blonde brat out of the way. But he still had this weird feeling. Some look was in Edwards eyes, determination maybe…

He dismissed it going back to his paperwork. After about forty minutes he had relaxed. Ed hadn't done anything. They were quite civil, to say the least. They talked a little about un-important things and Ed continued to mess with just about every single thing he had in his desk. He didn't mind though. And besides, the way he looked in that leather when he slowly bent over Roy's lap to get into his desk drawer was totally worth it. Yeah, it was innocent, a little too innocent.

"Fullmetal?" Roy asked annoyed.

Ed stopped in the middle of leaning over his boss's crotch for the third time. "Yeah?" he asked looking into dark blue orbs.

"Would you be so kind, as to stop doing that? I am trying to get some work done." He said coldly.

Ed smiled coolly and leaned back up throwing his hands up in defense. "I…" he said slowly, "Am not doing anything.." he smirked to his boss and bit his lip.

Roy swallowed hard and took a deep breath. Damn that boy. Did he have to keep doing that? Did he seriously want to give him a boner in his office?

He looked back down to his paperwork and pretended to focus, ignoring the tightening in his pants.

Ed fumbled with Roy's shoulder pretending to be picking something off.

"Roy?" Ed asked. Roy's jaw twitched and he looked up to Ed, eyes darker than he'd ever seen them.

"Yes?" Roy asked only above a whisper.

"You look so tense." He stated before hopping off the desk.

Roy didn't move an inch as Ed went around the colonels back and rested his hands on Roy's shoulders. He began to rub the muscles, working his thumbs in gently.

Roy was about to protest but then Ed hit a sweet spot and he found himself involuntarily moaning. God that felt good.

Ed smiled and leaned in closer to Roy's ear. "Roy?" Ed asked almost moaning his name.

Roy clasped his eyes shut and took a deep breath. The vibration of his name sent a very un-office friendly message between his legs. He swallowed hard trying to get control of his…problem. The thing was, the more he tried, the worse it got.

"Hmm." He answered not really trusting himself to say anything else He felt his control slipping away and he found it harder not to just turn around and fuck the kid on his desk. His body burned to be touched. How long has it been since he had sex? He couldn't remember…

Edward bit the colonel's ear playfully and chuckled when the man shuddered at the touch.

"Don't…don't do that." Roy said breathing hitched. He held on to the sides of his office chair for dear life.

What the hell was he thinking? They were in his office. At work. With Hawkeye just on the other side.

Ed slid his hands down Roy's chest. Roy's body erupted into goose bumps and he watched as Ed's hands slid farther down his uniform. Once Ed reached his waistband, he let one hand go down farther and rub over the tent in Roy's military pants lightly.

Roy's eyes flitted closed as he hissed and threw his head back. Ed took advantage of the exposed pale neck and pressed his lips down on it lapping at the flesh. Roy let a whimper under him and Ed smirked satisfied.

He then pulled out Roy's chair a little and stood in front of it. Locking eyes with Roy he slowly slid down until he was on knee's.

Roy's eyes were full of lust and his breathing labored. He looked so desperate and needy. It caused Ed to shiver with need of his own but he kept himself focused. He was a man on a mission.

Roy whimpered when Ed seductively bit his lip. He'd never done this before so he was kind of nervous. He took that whimper as encouragement and rested both hands on Roy's thighs, teasing his erection by massaging the skin around it.

Roy took a deep breath and watched fascinated as he used one hand to rip Roys belt off. He had never seen the younger man look so…goddamn hot. He knew this was wrong. He knew he should stop this right now but he couldn't. He stared into lust filled golden eyes and froze. The Mustang in his pants ached painfully and how could he say no? He had a willing and even eager Fullmetal willing to help with his….little problem. Not that he was little, because he wasn't.

Ed's cheeks were tinted pink from excitement and nervousness. He looked down at the tent in Roy's pants and involuntarily smiled. He caused that? It only made him more exited.

He again made eye contact and his breath caught in his throat. Roy was looking down at Ed panting, mouth open slightly, eyes dark, and hair thrown in his face. Ed bit his lip and painfully slow, while sliding the zipper on Roy's pants down.

Roy whimpered as the cool air hit him and let the painfully constricted erection free.

Ed experimentally slipped a hand in and grasped the base Roy's throbbing member. Roy let out low groan and bit his lip pleading Ed with eyes to continue. Ed smile and gladly obliged.

He tugged up and down painfully slow. Watching as Roy's face contorted with pleasure.

Then as he could tell Roy was getting irritated with the slow movement he pumped faster and flicked his thumb over the top. Roy leaned forward with a gasp and clenched his teeth tight. With his free hand he pushed Roy back into the seat. He positioned himself closer to Roys head before he let go of Roy causing a disapproving whimper.

Ed looked over Roy's very own colonel standing tall and straight. He could see the beginning of pre-cum dripping out the top and couldn't control his curiosity. He licked him base to tip, before putting his entire head in his mouth and sucking hard.

He looked up in time to see Roy's head thrown back in bliss. He put more of Roy in his mouth and slowly bobbed his head up and down. Roy involuntarily bucked his hips up and Ed put his metal arm on his hips to keep him down.

He relaxed his gag reflex the best he could before he put as much as Roy as he could into his mouth. Considering his size, he did a pretty good job.

He lapped at the slit in the top causing Roy to moan and dispel curses. With one more lick at the top he withdrew and sat back, head almost under the desk. He looked up to Roy and laughed.

"Don't look so desperate, I'm not going to leave you…" Ed giggled. Some kind of amusement flashed behind his eyes and he backed under the desk bring Roy's chair with him.

Roy looked down frowning and was about to argue when a flesh hand gripped his erection tight and began to pump. Roy chocked back a moan and let his forehead fall onto his desk. He was panting hard and his body was going through waves of pleasure. Every once in a while Ed would flick the top with his tongue and send another groan flying out of his mouth.

He's been so caught up in what his subordinate was doing between his legs that he didn't even hear the door open.

"Sir…?" Hawkeye asked. Roy's head shot up quickly and he froze.

Oh god, oh god, oh god, _oh god.._

"Sir are you-"

Roy let out and involuntary yelp when Ed took his erection into his mouth and sucked hard. His eyebrows were creased and he was trying to be as professional as he could.

Hawkeye stared at him strangely and he cleared his throat.

"Yes…Haw-Hawkeye?" Roy said voice straining.

_God damn it Fullmetal…_

"Are you okay sir?" Hawkeye asked approaching the desk.

"No." Roy yelled causing her to back up. "I mean…uhh…I feel sick, I wouldn't want to throw up on you or something." He said letting out a low growl.

"Oh god…" he said dropping his head.

"Hey Roy-o!" Havoc said stepping into his office Roy looked up to Havoc still panting.

Oh Fan-fucking-tastic.

"Woah boss. You don't look to good there, your sweating." He said eyebrow raised.

"Sir, are you sure you should be at work? Maybe you should go home." Hawkeye suggested worried.

"Yeah, I don't want to catch whatever you have. It sounds horrible." Havoc added bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"You have no idea…." Roy growled before slamming his head back down into the desk.

"Mmnf." He clenched his teeth hard when he felt Ed add a hand to his mouth routine and very slightly squeeze his erection. He could feel himself getting close.

He lifted up his head to two very worried and confused subordinates.

"Woah there boss." Havoc said worried. "You look like you got a fever your really red, maybe Riza's right. You should go home." Havoc said.

"Yes, I think I that's a…"

Small yelp.

"Great idea…" he said in a much more high pitched voice.

"You two just go, I'm going to collect myself." Roy said chewing on the end of a pencil to keep himself from moaning.

"Are-Are you sure?" Hawkeye asked.

Ed decided to kick it up a notch so licked the slit with his while pumping fast and 'hmm'ing low enough so no one could hear him, but just enough so Roy could _feel_ it when he took his tip into his mouth.

"Yes!" Roy moaned as he came into Ed's mouth forcefully. Ed licked up every drop and zipped Roy's pants up before tapping his now limp member for support.

"Okay, okay…" Havoc said putting his hands up in defense. "No need to get so jumpy."

Hawkeye eyed Roy suspiciously but backed up with Havoc and turning to leave.

Roy's whole body went limp as aftershocks still wracked his body and he moaned in misery.

"Actually…" Ed sung from under the table. Roy froze. He pushed out Roy's chair and popped up from under the desk.

Havoc and Hawkeye turned back slowly jaws dropping faces going pale.

"I think he's feeling better now." Ed said smirking and tapping Roy on the shoulders. Roy sent him a death look but it didn't even phase the younger boy.

"He can go back to doing his paperwork." He said.

He practically skipped out of the room giving Roy one last wink before turning around the corner.

Roy sat snow white looking after where Ed had left and slowly turned back to Hawkeye who looked like she was about to combust.

He laughed nervously and leaned back in chair in fear.

_I am going….to kill him…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay so first lemon. Thoughts? Comments? Review then you crazies!<strong>  
><em>


End file.
